Las tres Garridebs
by ArielAlatriste
Summary: Un curioso caso llega a manos de Sherlock y John, un apellido extraño y dos mujeres muy distintas envueltas en un asunto que resulta más peligroso de lo que el detective consultor imaginó, todo esto desencadenará sentimientos ocultos del detective y el doctor. Sí, soy mala para los summarys, Jhonlock!, Happy-BD Jawn! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Debo admitir que tuve MUCHOS problemas con este fic, al ser una adaptación "moderna" de esa aventura genial de Sherlock Holmes de nuestro querido Sir Arthur, sí, me lo saqué de la manga, bueno, del cerebro, y vaya que me quebré la cabeza xD, Moffat no había hecho el trabajo por mí, así que tuve que pensarle, no es que sea el graaan misterio para Sherlock, pero hay una implicación emocional muy importante por parte de Watson y Holmes, quería atrapar eso.**

**Pero bueno, a ustedes les importa un pito y dos chiles verdes todo ese rollo!, sólo aclarar unas cosillas: está narrado en primera persona, pues quise apegarme a los relatos de Sir Arthur donde la voz narrativa la tomaba John Watson, me di cuenta que caí un poco en descripciones algo detalladas, sorry si les parece tedioso, decidí dividir el relato en partes porque me pareció más cómodo, y la parte más importantísima, es un regalo de cumpleaños!, Para Jawn, compañerito slashero del foro I'm Sherlocked, espero que sea de tu agrado, un abrazo y un besito, capullito de alhelí :3**

* * *

Había amanecido muy tranquilo y silencioso, Sherlock llevaba días encerrado en su habitación, apenas saliendo al baño y para comer un bocado de vez en vez, yo, acostumbrado a sus extraños episodios, lo dejé estar y seguí con mis asuntos y trabajo en la clínica.

Sherlock había resuelto hacía apenas unas semanas un caso importantísimo, tanto, que le ofrecieron una orden de caballería por sus servicios (Mycroft estuvo aquí, obviamente), cosa que mi amigo rechazó tajante, haciéndole una escena a su querido hermano, conmigo de por medio sobra decir, pero no hablaré de ese asunto en esta ocasión, Sherlock me ahorcaría y bueno, me gusta respirar tanto como a ustedes.

Desde entonces Sherlock había estado más callado de lo usual, adoptando la actitud que ya he mencionado, intenté entablar conversación con él, obteniendo monosílabos y gruñidos a manera de respuesta, por tanto, haciendo acopio de toda mi paciencia (que les consta es mucha) lo dejé en paz.

Estaba desayunando en silencio y soledad cuando Sherlock irrumpió en la habitación, en pijama y con la bata azul que más le gustaba, llevaba MI laptop bajo el brazo y una sonrisita socarrona que sólo florecía en su cara cuando tenía un caso interesante, _el fin de la calma_, pensé medio amargo.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no toques mi computadora?-

Sherlock rodó los ojos con fastidio y me tendió la laptop.

- ¿Has escuchado alguna vez el apellido Garrideb?- me preguntó, dibujando otra vez esa sonrisa.

- Ni idea- admití - ¿eso qué tiene que ver con que otra vez hayas tomado mi laptop sin permiso?-

- Como siempre concentrándote en lo irrelevante, John- dijo Sherlock, dejándose caer en una de las sillas – búscalo en google, Garrideb-

Aparté mis tostadas a medio comer y encendí la computadora, había aprendido que discutir con Sherlock Holmes era un desgaste terrible, cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando la búsqueda arrojó un interesante resultado.

- Es un blog- anuncié, emocionado por mi descubrimiento – Garrideb, Natalia- comencé a leer los títulos de las entradas, sin poder evitar una sonrisa – bueno, yo pensé que no encontraría blog más tedioso que el tuyo, Natalia te hace la competencia, escucha esto: Libros, la evolución del papel de imprenta y las tintas, La metalurgia en las antiguas civilizaciones, Rituales funerarios en los pueblos incas y las conservación de los huesos, Los mexicas y el matrimonio, Una civilización sin la rueda; no me imagino una plática de café entre la señorita Garrideb y tú, podrían dormir de aburrimiento a pueblos enteros-

- Me temo que no has descubierto nada interesante- continuó Sherlock, restándole importancia, aunque visiblemente molesto por mis comentarios – Natalia Garrideb me envió un mail ayer con los detalles de nuestro siguiente caso, pero…-

- Chicos, hay alguien que quiere verlos, bueno, a Sherlock- la señora Hudson entró con sus pasos cortos, sonrió al ver a Sherlock en pijamas – bueno, pero tienes que ponerte guapo, es una muchacha muy linda, me pidió que te diera esto, le dije que no era necesario pero insistió, deberías ponerte la camisa morada, es la que te queda mejor- le entregó a Sherlock una tarjeta de presentación que él no se molestó en leer, enseguida me la pasó a mí - ¿le digo que espere o la recibirás así?-

- Hágala pasar- dijo Sherlock, suspirando.

- Garrideb, Jane…- leí – Aquí hay otra Garrideb, ¿de qué se trata todo esto, Sherlock?, odio cuando me ocultas las cosas-

- No te preocupes, John la mujer que acaba de llegar te pondrá al tanto del asunto-

Jane Garrideb estuvo en nuestra sala poco tiempo después, rehusó sentarse a pesar de que le ofrecí una silla un par de veces, y vaya que se lo agradecí, aquella mujer era simplemente sensual, entonces yo ignoraba el peligro que se escondía detrás de esa sonrisa de dientes perfectos, vestía un traje sastre color beige, con la falda ajustada y arriba de la rodilla, el saco no lo traía puesto, dejando al descubierto su blusa negra transparente que me permitía ver su brassiere del mismo color, debía medir al menos un metro setenta, pues con sus tacones del doce estaba casi del mismo tamaño que Sherlock, lo más impresionante de aquella armoniosa anatomía eran sus ojos, de color gris y muy vivos, llenos de brillo y de vitalidad, se detuvieron en mí un par de veces, denotando desconfianza.

- Señor Holmes- saludó Jane, sonriendo, noté su acento americano enseguida.

- Por favor, señorita Garrideb- correspondió Sherlock, al final había decidido vestirse y con la camisa morada, me hizo sonreír el detalle – siéntese-

- Vaya, señor Holmes, las fotos con ese sombrero no le hacen justicia- prosiguió la americana, con voz risueña – está usted maravilloso en persona-

- Gracias, señorita-

- Dígame Jane, dejé eso de señorita hace tiempo-

Sherlock ni se inmutó, me ahogué una carcajada, le estaban coqueteando y él, como siempre, no se daba cuenta, o tal vez se daba cuenta pero, como siempre, no le interesaba.

- Sé que le ha llegado un e-mail de mi homónima, Natie- continuó Jane.

- Sí, y tú debes ser la Jane Garrideb de la que me habló en el mail, obviamente eres americana, pero llevas buen tiempo viviendo en Londres-

- Me dijeron que era un excelente observador, pero no pensé que tanto- dijo la mujer, arqueando una de sus perfectas cejas pelirrojas - ¿cómo lo sabe?-

- Sus zapatos- dijo Sherlock, provocando que la mujer se mirara los tacones rojos – ese forro rojo sólo se consigue aquí, además de su brassiere-

La boca de Jane se torció en un gesto de disgusto – Bueno, pero no estoy aquí para que hablemos del corte de mis pantaletas, he venido por asuntos de negocios y el tiempo es dinero, señor Holmes, ¿qué pasa con el correo que le envió Natalia?-

- No tenemos ninguna prisa- dijo Sherlock, sonriendo - ¿por qué Natalia Garrideb no vino con usted?-

- No entiendo a que viene la pregunta- Jane había perdido todo rastro de amabilidad y coquetería – este asunto bien pudimos resolverlo Natie y yo, la vi esta mañana antes del desayuno y me contó que había hablado con usted, por eso he venido a verlo-

- Jane, considerando que a las dos les interesa finalizar esto lo más pronto posible era natural que Natalia me consultara, tengo maneras rápidas de ubicar personas, eso fue todo-

El semblante molesto de Jane Garrideb se suavizó enseguida.

- Si es así…- cedió la mujer – comprenderá que es un asunto delicado, sin embargo si usted es el detective que podrá ayudarnos a localizar a la mujer, no me opondré a que participe-

- Ya que hemos aclarado ese detalle- continuó Sherlock, mirándome – quisiera que me contara su versión de la historia, el doctor Watson no está enterado de nada aún-

Jane me dedicó otra mirada de desconfianza, en un gesto casi despectivo.

- Señor Holmes, ¿lo considera realmente necesario?, no es por ofender, pero el doctor…-

- Watson- intervine.

- Claro, Watson- siguió Jane – el doctor Watson no tiene pinta de detective para nada, es decir, comparado con usted-

Ok, que coqueteara con Sherlock me daba igual, pero que me usara de su tontito para eso me molestaba, hice ademán de irme cuando escuché la voz de Sherlock.

- No trabajo sin mi blogger, Jane, si quieres mi ayuda tendrás que contarnos la historia a ambos-

- Si usted confía en él- accedió la mujer, aunque no muy convencida – trataré de ser breve, si usted conociera Beverly Hills no tendría que explicarle quién fue Alexandra Paris Garrideb, se hizo de una fortuna considerable en el negocio de bienes raíces, pero casi todo lo invirtió comprando propiedades y locales comerciales, se retiró pronto y vivió holgadamente de sus rentas, era una mujer solitaria, tuvo seis esposos de los cuales se divorció, no tuvo ningún hijo ni se le conocía familia.

"Yo trabajaba en una clínica de cirugía plástica, fue ahí donde nos conocimos, la señora Garrideb hizo una cita para un lifting facial, se partió de la risa cuando me presenté como su enfermera, estaba encantada de encontrar a otra persona con un apellido tan raro, me dijo "¡Busca a otras dos Garridebs!", le respondí que no tenía tiempo para eso, a lo que la anciana me correspondió con una risa, diciéndome que tarde o temprano estaría buscando Garridebs hasta por debajo de las piedras.

Murió un año después, y en su testamento ordenó dividir sus propiedades y fortuna en tres partes, especificando que debía entregarse su herencia a tres Garridebs, tres mujeres, quince millones para cada una más las propiedades que tocan, no podía reclamar nada sin las otras dos Garridebs.

Dejé mi trabajo en la clínica y me dediqué a buscar por todo Estados Unidos, no había ninguna, entonces quise probar suerte aquí, hace apenas dos días busqué en el directorio telefónico y apareció el nombre de mi querida Natalia Garrideb, una muchacha solitaria, con dos hermanos varones pero ninguna mujer Garrideb, así que, Señor Holmes, si nos ayuda usted a localizar a la tercera Garrideb, sabremos recompensar muy bien sus servicios."

Jane acarició las hebras rojas y lacias de su cabello de manera coqueta, supe enseguida que esa recompensa no sería sólo monetaria, Sherlock juntó ambas manos debajo de su barbilla, lo conocía bastante bien para saber lo que aquello significaba.

- ¿Qué te parece a ti, John?, vaya un enredo, ¿no has intentado con un anuncio en el periódico o algo así?-

- Sí, fue lo primero que hice, no obtuve respuesta-

- Pues no conozco Beverly Hills, pero tenía un buen amigo ahí, ya falleció, cirujano de hecho, el doctor Lysander Starr, ¿te suena, Jane?-

- Oh, sí, trabajé con él, un hombre muy dulce, una lástima, en verdad- Jane se puso de pie – supongo que se mantendrá en contacto si hay alguna novedad, tiene mi tarjeta, un día deberíamos salir a tomar un café y platicar sobre su recompensa, hasta luego, señor Holmes, doctor Watson-

Jane Garrideb se llevó toda su belleza, dejándonos a Sherlock y a mí sumidos en un silencio, me dediqué a observar a mi amigo, seguía con esa sonrisa traviesa dibujada en los labios, me senté frente a él y esperé un momento antes de animarme a hablar.

- Bien, ya suéltalo- le animé.

- ¿Qué?-

- Ya dilo, lo que estás pensando, lo que pudiste deducir sobre Jane, dilo-

- Pues si tú hubieras visto algo más que sus tetas, seguro no estarías preguntando-

- Perdóname por tener sangre en las venas- bufé, rodando los ojos – si no me quieres decir no me digas-

- Esta mujer se esforzó por verse bien, quería distraerme de lo realmente importante, su traje es de buen corte, pero bastante gastado, lo que me indica que lleva mucho más tiempo en Londres de lo que admite, no puso ningún anuncio en los diarios, John, yo los leo todos los días, no se me escaparía un anuncio tan peculiar, tampoco existió ningún doctor Lysander Starr, la hemos atrapado en muchas mentiras, lo que es cierto es que es americana y está buscando algo muy, muy grande, aunque no sé que tenga que ver el apellido Garrideb todavía-

Sherlock se levantó del asiento de un salto, fue al perchero y se puso la gabardina, se acomodaba la bufanda cuando le pregunté:

- ¿A dónde vamos?-

- A visitar a Natalia Garrideb-

* * *

**Espero no haberla cagado en exceso, gracias por leer hasta el final.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya lo tengo avanzado, así que esto va a ser rápido, lo tendré terminado muy pronto.  
**

* * *

Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde cuando llegamos al edificio donde vivía Natalia Garrideb, Sherlock estaba más que enfurruñado.

Antes de salir le dije a Sherlock que, como ya me había jodido el almuerzo, quería ir a comer a un restaurante alemán que habían abierto algunas calles abajo, por supuesto que hizo mil y un berrinches pero no le hice el menor caso, él podía morirse de inanición si era su gusto, pero nadie se metía con el horario de comidas de John Watson.

Comí deliciosa y tranquilamente, no puedo negarlo, disfrutaba ver la impaciencia pintada en el rostro de Sherlock, degustaba la última salchicha cuando explotó la bomba.

- ¿Puedes apresurarte?, tardas demasiado y el caso nos espera-

- No, de hecho pensaba pedir un strudel de manzana…-

- ¡John!- bufó Sherlock, poniendo una graciosa cara - ¡por favor, me aburro!-

- Déjame terminar de comer en paz, Sherlock, ¡por Dios!-

Mi amigo lanzó otro bufido, se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada como un niño pequeño, sería mentir si les dijera que no se me escapó una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué sabes de Natalia Garrideb?- le pregunté, hacerle plática del caso lo tendría tranquilo.

- Por lo que leí en su mail y con lo que dijo Jane, parece que Natalia es una mujer solitaria y algo sosa, algo así como una mosca muerta-

- Sherlock…- le reprendí, apartando mi plato – no es manera de hablar de una mujer-

- Pero si es manera el mirarle las tetas todo el tiempo, ¿verdad?-

Me levanté del asiento y dejé un par de billetes en la mesa.

- Tú no sabes nada de mujeres- gruñí.

El viaje en taxi fue silencioso, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, el coche se detuvo en Little Ryder Street, más específicamente en el edificio 136, una construcción vieja y algo sombría, pero con el sol brillando por todo lo alto hasta se veía bonita.

El piso al que íbamos era el de abajo, apenas con dos ventanas para dejar entrar la luz, cubiertas por persianas completamente cerradas, Sherlock tocó la puerta un par de veces antes que recibiéramos un grito de "¡Ya voy!", a los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió.

- ¿Natalia Garrideb?- preguntó Sherlock.

- Sí, y usted debe ser el señor Sherlock Holmes, y el doctor Watson- la muchacha me dedicó una sonrisa – pasen, por favor, y disculpen el desorden, la señorita que me ayudaba con la limpieza está de vacaciones-

Natalia Garrideb era una mujer realmente pequeña, no sólo por su estatura (era más bajita que yo, y eso ya es decir mucho), sino por su complexión en general, unas pequeñas manos nos ofrecieron tazas de café, vestía sencillamente, de jeans, zapatos de piso y una blusa azul marino que contrastaba con el celeste casi transparente de sus ojos, unos ojos grandes tras anteojos de armazón negro, ojos muy tristes.

Tenía la piel blanquísima, el cabello largo hasta las pequeñas caderas, rubio y rizado, y una cara inocente, casi infantil, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, completamente ajena a lo que ocurría fuera de aquellas paredes.

Su casa era tan peculiar como ella, parecía un museo privado, había libreros repletos en todas partes, además de pilas de libros sobre mesas o en el suelo, algunos frascos con formol y especímenes raros, con placas doradas para nombrarlos, estantes con diferentes huesos, piedras y vasijas antiguas, detuve mi atención en un mostrador de vidrio donde descansaban distintas puntas de flechas y cuchillos de piedra oscura.

- Son de obsidiana- dijo la voz de Natalia, justo detrás de mí – los antiguos mexicas hacían sus armas de esta piedra, conocían la metalurgia pero sólo la usaban para hacer adornos y cosas hermosas, no tenían moneda, comerciaban con semillas de cacao-

- Interesante- dije, tratando de ser cortés, una sonrisa tímida y un sonrojo aparecieron en el rostro de la mujer.

- ¿Vive usted sola?- preguntó Holmes, entretenido en la observación de algunos cráneos de animales.

- Sí, así es- reconoció Natalia – pero vamos, sentémonos un momento, ah, si pudiera encontrar las sillas…-

Hubo que retirar vasijas, huesos y algunos libros para obtener tres asientos libres, nos sentamos con otra ronda de café en las manos, Natalia recogió su largo cabello en una coleta alta.

- ¿No sale mucho?- le preguntó Sherlock

- La verdad es que no, ya me ha llamado la atención el doctor varias veces, pero se dará cuenta que aquí tengo muchísimas cosas para estar entretenida, las investigaciones que hago me absorben por completo, lo más emocionante que me ha pasado en los últimos tres años fue la visita de Jane, ¡se imagina si llegáramos a encontrar a otra Garrideb!, tenía una prima pero falleció, una pena, desafortunadamente mis hermanos no califican por ser varones. Su fama y su reputación me hicieron consultarle, debo decirle que su blog es fascinante, lo de las cenizas del tabaco me encantó, ¿le importa si echo mano de su investigación?-

- Claro que no- dijo Sherlock, sonriendo, obviamente halagado por el interés de Natalia – fue un acierto el consultarme, ¿tan interesada está en conseguir propiedades y locales en Estados Unidos?-

- La verdad no- admitió la mujer – a mí no me interesa nada de eso, Jane aseguró que me compraría mi parte, además está lo del dinero…hay muchas piezas, libros y demás cosas valiosas que completarían mis colecciones, no puedo permitírmelas aunque quisiera, pero con esto seguro que tendré dinero de sobra-

Sus ojos brillaron detrás de los lentes, obviamente emocionada por el asunto.

- Vine a visitarla porque me gusta tratar con mis clientes de persona a persona- le dijo Sherlock – sólo quiero preguntarle un par de cosas, Natalia, según su mail, conoció apenas esta semana a Jane Garrideb-

- Sí, me llamó hace dos días y vino a verme-

- ¿Le contó de nuestra plática de hoy por la mañana?-

- Sí, vino justo después de verlo, señor Holmes, parecía algo molesta, me preguntó si desconfiaba de ella, le dije que no, que me había parecido buena idea pedirle ayuda, se fue más tranquila-

- ¿Preguntó por…dinero o alguna otra cosa suya, Natalia?-

- No, señor, como ve, todo mi dinero lo he invertido en estas cosas, poseo lo suficiente para vivir frugalmente, mi único lujo es la laptop y mi celular-

- ¿Entonces, entre su colección, hay alguna cosa de gran valor?-

- No- cedió Natalia, con una sonrisa triste – es una colección que ha costado más esfuerzo que dinero-

- No le teme a los ladrones, debo suponer-

- Para nada-

- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que vive aquí?-

- Cinco años, más o menos-

Yo escuchaba con interés, aunque paseando la vista por todo el lugar, fue así como me di cuenta del ramo de rosas, las señalé.

- Esas parecen frescas- dije, Sherlock volvió la vista hacia las flores, se levantó del asiento y fue a verlas, lo seguí.

- Me las envió mi hermano- dijo ella, sonrojándose, acercándose a nosotros.

Junto al ramillete de flores rosa pálido, había dos fotografías, puestas en marcos negros y sencillos, por la calidad de la imagen era obvio que eran fotos de estudio, en la primera se veía a Natalia junto a un hombre mucho más alto que ella, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, la abrazaba por la cintura y sonreían a la cámara, la segunda foto era del mismo hombre, mostrando una sonrisa enorme.

- ¿Quién es?- pregunté enseguida.

- Era- dijo Natalia – era mi prometido, murió-

- Lo siento muchísimo- me disculpé, avergonzado por mi indiscreción.

La soledad y aislamiento de Natalia Garrideb me resultó entendible, escapando de la realidad y sumida en sus investigaciones, probablemente estaba más deprimida de lo que podría admitir.

Varios golpes en la puerta hicieron reaccionar a Natalia, fue corriendo a abrir, dejando el paso a la espectacular Jane Garrideb, ahora usando un vestido rosa a medio muslo, con tacones altos, varias bolsas de distintas tiendas colgando de sus antebrazos, su cabello rojo en una coleta alta perfecta.

- ¡La encontré!- gritó la mujer, agitando una tarjeta en su mano derecha – hoy, tras ir de compras, me detuve en un salón de belleza para hacerme la manicura, al salir tomé una tarjeta y, ¡La dueña es una Garrideb!, mira-

Jane mostró una tarjeta pequeña, donde se leía:

"Haley Garrideb, salón de belleza y spa.

Cortes modernos y tintes, permanentes, luces y trasparencias; fasiales, masajes relajantes y venta de productos profesionales"

- Pude conseguir su teléfono, ya la llamé, vive en Birmingham, te arreglé una cita con ella-

- ¿Para un facial?-

- ¡Para que le cuentes bien nuestro asunto, tontita!- dijo Jane, riéndose – mira, hasta te compré un vestido- le tendió una de las bolsas a Natalia – en cuanto a usted, señor Holmes, me disculpo si le hicimos perder el tiempo, aunque sigo interesada en salir por el café-

- No me puedo poner esto- habló Natalia, angustiada, mostrando un vestido corto, negro y con puntitos blancos – no tengo zapatos para esto, además… ¿por qué yo?, sería mejor si tú hablas con ella, yo no podría-

- Ya lo arreglé todo, mañana a las cuatro te recibirá en su casa, te compré un boleto de tren, sólo tienes que ir a la estación y pedirlo, tienes unas botas que le quedan, vamos, Natie, ¿no tenías unos lentes de contacto?, todo saldrá excelente, un poco de aire fresco te hará muy bien-

- Pero…- Natalia suspiró - ¿Qué piensa usted, señor Holmes?-

- Pienso que debería ir, Natalia-

- Bien, si usted lo cree así…- la mujer volvió a mirar el vestido - ¿Se vería bien si uso medias debajo?-

- ¿Medias?, se trata de lucir las piernas, querida, tienes el cuerpo para usarlo, no quiero excusas, bueno, yo me voy, tengo que hacer algunas llamadas, ¡Somos ricas, Natie!, ¿no me acompaña, señor Holmes?, en fin, me voy, adiós, adiós-

Jane salió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, Natalia la observó hasta que se fue, sonriendo también ella.

- Bueno, entonces está concluido- habló Sherlock – y ya que no hablaremos más de negocios, quiero decirle que su colección me parece admirable, y quisiera poder verla mejor-

- Usted lo ha dicho, no tratamos más un negocio, por lo tanto me gustaría que me hablara de tú, usted también, doctor Watson-

- Entonces dime John- accedí.

- Claro, John, eh, ¿Sherlock…?-

- Sherlock está bien- cedió Holmes.

- Les puedo dar un recorrido por mi pequeño museo si tienen tiempo-

- Justo ahora no lo tenemos- continuó Sherlock – per mañana sí, ¿te molesta si venimos a dar un vistazo?-

- Para nada, hablaré con la señora Saunders, mi casera, para que les deje la llave del lugar, siéntanse libres de quedarse cuanto quieran-

- Una última cosa, ¿quién es tu agente inmobiliario?-

La pregunta sorprendió tanto a Natalia como a mí.

- Holloway y Steele, en Edgware Road- dijo Natalia - ¿pasa algo?-

- No, en absoluto- continuó Sherlock – nos vamos ahora, que tengas un buen día-

- Ustedes también, cuídense-

Salimos de la casa de Natalia, Sherlock con una sonrisa en el rostro, de nuevo la _sonrisa_, él comprendía el asunto, había resuelto el misterio otra vez y yo no estaba enterado de nada.

Fuimos a la inmobiliaria de Natalia y la encontramos cerrada, Sherlock hizo un nuevo berrinche pero no pasó a mayores, regresamos a Baker Street cerca de las cinco de la tarde.

Me senté en mi sillón favorito, con una taza de té y un par de galletitas de mantequilla, dispuesto a relajarme y ver la televisión largo tiempo cuando Sherlock apareció en la sala de nuevo con cara de i´m-going-on-an-adventure, suspiré con resignación al tiempo que me levantaba.

- No te molestes, iré solo-

Me dejé caer en el sillón, aunque debo admitir que no me gustaba que Sherlock me dejara fuera del asunto, se fue murmurándome un _no me esperes despierto_, cosa que obviamente no planeaba hacer.

El resto de la tarde lo dediqué a mirar programas y películas estúpidas, eran casi las doce cuando me fui a "dormir", sí, entre comillas, porque sólo me recosté en la cama, bajo las sábanas y con los ojos abiertos, dando vueltas sin conciliar el sueño, lo admito: me preocupaba que Sherlock no regresara, seguí en vela hasta las tres de la mañana, cuando escuché que la puerta se abría y Sherlock entraba a la sala a grandes trancos, una parte de mí (una parte muy insistente) me pedía que bajara a verlo y a preguntarle por qué mierdas llegaba a esa hora, sin embargo otra parte me indicó que no lo hiciera, que no le diera el gusto y bueno, debo decir que esa vez ganó el orgullo, así que me metí a la cama y me quedé dormido al poco rato.

* * *

**Escuhé mucha música mientras escribía, whatever.  
**

**Traté de meterle algunas cosas al personaje de Natalia, quería que su soledad tuviera sentido, espero que no les parezca muy salido o algo así.**

**Lo que dice Natalia de los mexicas es cierto, no utilizaron el metal como arma, tampoco la rueda, eran unos antropófagos chingones xD**

**No sé si Jawn ya haya leído, si no, tanto mejor, démosle la sorpresa del fic terminado.**

**Perdónenme, ando muy ansiosa, les escribo esto tomándome un trago coqueto, casual, casual, jaja, saludotes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tengo tantos putos feelings in my heart right now.**

**Me costó un ovario y la mitad de otro terminar ese fanfic, es neta.**

* * *

Me levanté cerca de las diez de la mañana, bajé a desayunar para encontrarme con que Sherlock no estaba en casa, no esperé, con Sherlock nunca se sabía, así que me puse a comer, estaba leyendo los titulares del periódico cuando mi amigo apareció.

- Buenos días- saludé.

- Casi tardes- dijo Holmes, sentándose frente a mí – hubieras desayunado más temprano si no te hubieras quedado despierto hasta tarde-

- Yo no…-

- No lo niegues, lo sé-

Volteé la cara y fruncí los labios, a veces odiaba que Sherlock pudiera leerme como libro abierto.

- ¿Dónde estuviste toda la mañana?- pregunté, cambiando el tema.

- Ah, es sobre el caso- continuó, poniéndose serio – parece que es más peligroso de lo que sospeché, será peligroso, puede que la vida de Natalia esté en riesgo-

Pensar en esa pequeña mujer sufriendo algún daño me hizo tragar saliva.

- Sabes que no tengo miedo, dímelo-

- Fui a la inmobiliaria de Natalia, me dijeron que antes de que ella arrendara, el departamento estaba ocupado por un tal señor Waldron, el cual se fue sin decir palabra, sólo me pudieron decir que era un hombre alto de cabello oscuro y barba prominente, después me pasé por la oficina de Lestrade, dime, John, ¿no notaste nada raro en la tarjeta del salón que nos mostró Jane Garrideb?-

- Bueno, la palabra facial estaba mal escrita-

Sherlock me sonrió – bueno, pero te fijaste en algo, vas aprendiendo, pero saltaste lo importante, era papel barato, ¿en qué te cuadra que un salón de belleza tan importante como insinuó Jane use ese tipo de papel?, la tinta era distinta, pero el molde de las letras era el mismo que el de la tarjeta de presentación de Jane-

- Entonces Jane lo ha inventado todo-

- Todo, incluso su nombre, revisando la base de datos de Lestrade me encontré con la linda cara de Jane Garrideb en el registro de criminales, su nombre es Jenna Winter, alias Morecroft, alias Killer Evans – Sherlock sacó un arrugado papel de su bolsillo – Lestrade imprimió parte del expediente de Jenna, treinta y cinco años, originaria de Chicago, con antecedentes de prostitución, disparó al menos a tres hombres en Estados Unidos, se escapó de la cárcel con un buen abogado, entre otros favores que obtuvo de la corte, vino a Londres hace ocho años y hace siete le disparó a un hombre afuera de un bar, la víctima se llamaba Rodger Prescott, un famoso criminal de cuello blanco, Jenna evitó una sentencia severa alegando defensa propia ante un supuesto intento de violación, lo cual resultó convincente pues su ropa estaba desgarrada, además de los múltiples golpes que presentaba, estuvo cuatro años en prisión por la portación de arma ilegal, la liberaron por buena conducta y, según creo, los favores sexuales que le hacía al director de la prisión, ha estado en libertad bajo custodia, su oficial me dijo que lleva una vida honrada y tranquila, aunque por lo que vi ayer, bueno, supongo que se ha estado viendo con un par de hombres ricos e idiotas-

- Nunca hubiera imaginado…bueno, ¿Natalia qué tiene que ver con todo este embrollo?, es una mujer sola y…-

- El hombre, Prescott, el que Jenna asesinó, John, es el mismo que arrendaba el departamento de Natalia, ¿no lo ves?, fui a la morgue, Molly me prestó el registro de Pescott, su descripción coincide con la del tal Waldron-

- Jenna busca algo en el departamento de Natalia-

- Sí, me vi tentado a decirle que saldría en una búsqueda inútil, pero creo que será más seguro para ella si no está en la casa cuando Jenna vaya a buscar lo que sea que esté buscando, será peligroso-

- Eso ya lo dijiste- comenté, poniéndome de pie – y ya te dije que no me importa-

- Bien, John, será mejor que traigas tu arma-

Eran las cuatro y treinta cuando llegamos a la casa de Natalia Garrideb, la casera nos entregó las llaves y nos dejó entrar, Sherlock echó una rápida mirada, en busca de cualquier anormalidad, al no encontrar nada, buscamos un lugar seguro donde escondernos, nos resguardamos detrás de un enorme armario.

- No tardará mucho- murmuró Sherlock – si armó todo este circo es porque está desesperada por obtener lo que sea que esconda aquí-

Nos quedamos en silencio, sólo esperando, la escasa luz que se colaba entre las cortinas me permitió ver a Sherlock, su perfil blanco y sereno, demasiado cerca de mí, contuve la respiración, entones escuchamos el tintineo una unas llaves, Sherlock puso su largo índice sobre los labios, indicándome silencio, cosa innecesaria, aunque el contacto de su piel sobre mis labios me hizo sonrojar.

Se escuchó la cerradura abriéndose, la puerta se abrió y se cerró, vimos a Jenna entrar, llevaba una linterna en la mano, se dirigió a un costado de la habitación, movió un librero con poco cuidado, levantó la alfombra y la enrolló, entonces, con ayuda de una palanca de metal, comenzó a quitar las tablas del suelo, continuó por algunos minutos hasta dejar un agujero considerable, se deslizó dentro con un ágil movimiento, Sherlock apretó mi muñeca como señal.

Cuidamos el caminar despacio pero la casa era vieja, seguramente la madera rechinó, Jenna asomó la cabeza desde su escondrijo, roja de furia, al verse a merced de dos hombres armados el semblante le cambió a uno de vergüenza y resignación.

- Está bien, me han atrapado- dijo Jenna, mientras salía – supongo que lo subestimé, señor Holmes, Sherlock, me dijeron que era usted un tipo listo, descubrió mis trucos, me venció en el juego, admito que…-

Rápida, Jenna sacó un revólver de su chaqueta y disparó dos veces, sentí algo quemarme el muslo derecho, me doblé un poco por la ráfaga de dolor, todo fue muy rápido, de repente Sherlock no estaba a mi lado, había golpeado a Jenna con la culata de su pistola justo en la sien, le arrebató el arma y la revisó con brusquedad en busca de alguna otra, corrió a asistirme, me envolvió con sus brazos y me hizo sentar en una silla.

- John, ¿estás bien?, Dios, John, ¿estás herido?, por favor, dime- gritó Sherlock, mientras me revisaba en busca de heridas.

- Estoy bien, Sherlock- le dije, sonrojándome, era la primera vez que lo veía preocuparse tanto por mí – sólo fue un roce, en el muslo-

Sherlock rompió mi pantalón para ver la herida, suspiró de alivio al comprobar que no era serio, sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

- Estás bien- repitió, con más calma – qué bien, que bueno- y aún con la adrenalina en las venas, Sherlock se inclinó para darme un corto beso en los labios, me quedé mudo – Muy bien- continuó, volviéndose para mirar a Jenna – agradece que no mataste a John, si lo hubieras hecho…no quieres saber lo que te hubiera pasado en tal caso, ¿qué dirás en tu defensa?-

Jenna se sentó en el suelo, con la cara llena de sangre y la vista nublada, guardó silencio, me apoyé en el brazo de Sherlock y nos acercamos a ver lo que ocultaba el sótano recién abierto por Jenna, iluminado por la lámpara que se le había caído, dentro había una laptop, una especie de terminal de tarjetas de crédito y, sobre una mesa, varios fajos de billetes.

- Skimming- dijo Sherlock.

- Más que eso- habló la mujer, poniéndose de pie con paso tambaleante – Prescott era un experto, con los datos que hay en esa computadora puedo hacerme de millones, vamos, tomen el dinero que hay en la mesa y considérenlo un trato, déjenme ir-

- Eres más estúpida de lo que pensé- soltó Sherlock, mirando con desprecio a la mujer que ahora estaba sentada en la silla que yo había ocupado – nunca aceptaría un soborno, querías esto, por eso asesinaste a Prescott-

- No lo voy a negar- dijo Jenna – pero ya estuve en prisión por ello, traté de convencerlo de compartir su secreto, ustedes los hombres se creen muy rudos pero todos sucumben ante lo que las mujeres llevamos entre las piernas, Prescott no, fue la excepción a la regla, creo que era igual de homosexual que ustedes dos – la mujer nos dedicó una mirada de asco y desprecio – deberían agradecerme, Prescott pudo haber vaciado las cuentas bancarias de todo Londres sin ser detectado, cuando salí de la cárcel busqué este lugar como desesperada, entonces me encuentro con Natalia Garrideb, con ese apellido estúpido, una torpe y cegatona, ratón de biblioteca que no ha tenido sexo desde hace años, tengo que reconocer que sentí lástima por ella, no quise llegar disparando, ni siquiera tendría modo de defenderse, por eso le inventé este cuento de las Garridebs, pero dígame, Sherlock, ¿de qué piensa acusarme?, no he hecho nada malo-

- Allanamiento de morada e intento de asesinato, por el momento- respondió Sherlock – Llama a Lestrade, John, y pídeles dos ambulancias-

Lestrade tardó sólo una hora en llegar, sin embargo fue tiempo suficiente para que los acontecimientos me empezaran a pesar, sobre todo ese beso de Sherlock, quien seguía como si nada, sosteniéndome, casi como un abrazo.

En cuanto Greg apareció, Sherlock se dispuso a relatarle los hechos, después de intercambiar un par de gritos y siseos, Sherlock me llevó a una ambulancia para que me atendieran la pierna, me estaban dando un par de puntadas cuando Natalia apareció, usando el vestido que Jenna le había regalado, parecía de verdad una muñequita de porcelana, con los rizos dorados sueltos y los ojos azules abiertos como platos.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó a Greg, asustada - ¿por qué están en mi casa?, ¿qué pasa?-

- Señorita Garrideb, ha ocurrido algo muy fuerte en su casa, es una escena de crimen, por lo tanto…-

- No, no, no pueden- decía la mujer, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – Toda mi vida está ahí dentro, mis colecciones, mi trabajo-

- Lo lamento, pero…-

- ¡No, no pueden entrar!- gritó Natalia - ¡No pueden tocar mis cosas, no!-

Un hombre alto y vestido muy elegante se acercó a la mujer, la tomó de los hombros con cuidado y la sacudió para hacerla reaccionar.

- Nat, hey, Natie, tranquila, Nat, mírame, mírame, Nat-

- ¿Eddie?-

- Sí, hermanita, soy yo- continuó el hombre – La señora Saunders me llamó, te quedarás conmigo hoy, ¿está bien?, tranquila, me encargaré de que no rompan nada, ¿dónde está el señor Holmes?, quisiera hablar con él un minuto-

- Soy yo, señor Garrideb- habló Sherlock, llamando la atención del muchacho.

- Natie, ve al auto, está por allá, no llores, querida, todo estará bien-

Edgar Garrideb era un hombre muy atractivo, alto y de rasgos armoniosos, con los mismos enormes ojos azules y rizos dorados de su hermana, escuchó la historia que le relató Sherlock con mucho interés, sin hacer ningún comentario.

- Es horrible lo que me ha contado, señor Holmes- dijo Edgar, frunciendo el ceño – mi pobre hermana cayó en una depresión muy fuerte cuando falleció su prometido, tardé más de un año ayudándola a recuperarse, y ya ve que no estaba del todo bien, viviendo aquí encerrada siempre… tengo miedo, tal vez ya no pueda recuperarse de otra decepción-

Temo decir que Edgar no estaba desencaminado, tiempo después supimos que Natalia estaba internada en un sanatorio en Brixton, al final Jenna Winter consiguió romper a la muñeca de porcelana.

No quise ir al hospital, de cualquier manera la herida no era grave y sólo necesité dos puntadas, nos despedimos de Greg, prometiendo ir al día siguiente a rendir declaración, no tardamos en conseguir taxi, hicimos el viaje en silencio, sentía los ojos de Sherlock sobre mí, yo sólo deseaba que aquello terminara pronto, seguía confundido y empezaba a ponerme incómodo.

Sherlock me ayudó a subir las escaleras hasta mi habitación, también me ayudó a recostarme en la cama, sentí su peso sobre mi cuerpo, su abrazo cálido y la caricia en mi muslo herido, una caricia suave, muy delicada.

- Sherlock…- dije, sintiéndome demasiado acalorado - ¿Por qué…?-

- Dios, John, es obvio…te quiero, tuve miedo de que algo malo te pasara, odio ponerte en peligro, de verdad que lo odio-

- Voy contigo porque quiero ayudarte, es mi decisión, son los riesgos que hay que correr-

- Pensar en que alguien te lastime me enfurece- confesó Sherlock, mirándome a los ojos – no dejaré que pase, nunca-

- Bien- respondí, aturdido por la belleza de esos ojos indescifrables – sobre _esto_…-

- Sí, hm, ¿estás bien con _esto_?, tú y yo…-

- Sherlock, si no estuviera cómodo no estarías aquí, abrazándome-

- Entonces…-

- Sí, creo que…- suspiré - ¿podemos saltarnos esta parte?, hace tiempo que yo no…-

- Bueno, yo nunca…-

- Lo sé-

Nos quedamos en silencio, Sherlock olía demasiado bien, entretenido en acariciar las hebras negras de su cabello, comencé a quedarme dormido cuando Sherlock volvió a hablar.

- Tengo mucho que aprender- me dijo, mirándome, preocupado – quiero ser bueno para ti, John-

- Tú ya eres bueno, Sherlock- le contesté, sonriendo – no te preocupes, aprenderemos juntos-

* * *

**Se suponía que habría un poco de lemmon aquí, pero eso me hubiera costado el útero entero (?)**

**Es chistoso platicarle a alguien que te sientes mal y te conteste "dude, you really need to get laid", espero que esté equivocado xD**

**Escribiendo esta última parte recordé mucho una canción del musical Rent, hm, I should tell you, se llama la canción.**

**Espero también que hayan disfrutado este fic que casi me deja estéril, y eso es todo, creo.**


End file.
